The Taiora's (Part 1) : The Love of My Life!
by Jeff AKA Snoopy
Summary: Tai has done all he can...... and I must say, he did a good job of it too. It all now goes onto Sora's shoulders now... what will she do?(Chapter 7 Done, little ending babble left) Please R and R!
1. Crushed!

Chapter 1

This is my first time writing Romance Lovey-Dovey stuff. I'll tell ya, it kinda scares me, but it feels like this comes naturally to me!

  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
RING!!!   
  
"Yeah yeah, I'm coming, don't go crazy!"  
  
**Mimi :** Hello?  
**Sora :** HI MIMI!  
**Mimi :** Sora? OH MY GOD! How are you?  
**Sora :** You wouldn't know! I'm going out with Matt!!  
**Mimi :** Really? That's great! I'm feel so happy for you!  
**Sora :** I'm so excited. I just had to tell someone!  
**Mimi :** Oh, I hope you both have a good relationship!  
  
That's how it all started. A simple "Yes" from Matt, and that's when all the oddness started.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I just don't know how I can do it! I mean, she's a hot..." Davis trailed off. _"How could I say that right in front of Tai? I'm asking him how to get Kari to like me, and I'm calling her a hottie?" Tai laughed. "Man, are you trying to say my sister is a hottie?"_ Davis blushed a little, looked at the ground, and shook his head in agreement. Tai looked at him, eye-brow cocked. "Oh well, I shouldn't be surprised. We all know that you like Kari... and I'm sure we ALL know how T.K feels about her!" This statement made Davis grimace. "Jess man, I'm trying to get your help, and your talking about my arch nemesis here!" Tai almost exploded. "Ha, arch nemesis eh? Just cause he got to her before you? A digidestined should be more concerned with a Super-Mega digimon eating his digimon partner!" Davis didn't even here him. "I hate that TJ, or QP, or whatever. Kari was mine until he showed up!" Tai looked kinda confused. "Well, acording to Kari, you were never her boy!" Davis slunked down to the ground. "You mean she said that? Ouch!" Tai laughed again. "Man, you just have to be assertive. Keep going at it. You will so regret it if you just stop" Davis looked up to his hero and saw a small tear come on his face. "Hey man, get some grass in your eye or somethin?" Tai quickly wiped away the solitary tear. "Oh yeah... that just sucks doesn't it?" Davis got up and chuckled. "Yeah, you got that right!" Tai continued forward, at a somewhat quickened pace. "See ya later Tai! Thanks for the advice!" Davis turned down his street, to get to his apartment. Tai continued on his way. On his way home, his thoughts dwelled on Sora. _"How can I preach something that I can't do?"_ He looked up at Sora's room, and saw a kiss between Sora and Matt. This tugged at his chest, and crushed him. Slowly, he turned his back, and kept going to his appartment. 


	2. Fears Confirmed, and Hearts Broken

Chapter 2Well then, how do you like that? 1 Short Chapter, and we already know what is going on... and it's not lookin good for Tai! Maybe something more will happen now? I supposed you'd have to read to find out! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tai walked into his appartement, threw his bag into the living room, and slumped down on the couch. _"Great, just what I needed to see! Matt and Sora finally got together!"_ Tai took a quick look around, and nobody was home. He put his head in his hands, with his elbows on his knees. He was almost sobbing when the door flung open. "God, that book is boring! How did you get through it Tai?" It was Kari. Immediately upon looking at her older brother, she knew something was off. "Hey Tai, what's up? You don't seem your normal self!" _Oh great, just what I need, little blabber-mouth sister asking me what's wrong._ Tai thought of what to say. He'd never been a good liar, but he can choose his words well. "I uh... just saw something really.....," Tai thought of what to say that wouldn't arouse suspicion. "something really.... odd!" Tai wondered if this would work. "Odd how-so, Tai?" _Shoot, she didn't bite. I gotta change the subject, and quick!"_ Tai wondered how to get Kari off his back. "Oh, it's nothing. By the way, I ran into Davis today!" Kari rolled her eyes. "What did he want?" _YES! She always goes kinda nuts when Davis is involved. But what now? I can't say about what we was talking about, that'd really hurt Davis._ Tai put on that weird innocent laugh routine he always does when trying to hide something. "Oh nothing Kari, just something about soccer camp this summer!" "I know that look. What are you hiding about Davis? C'mon, you know you can't lie well, TELL ME!" Kari started moving towards him with a sort of fever in her eyes. "Honest Kari, nothing about you! I think he's over you!" Kari laughed. "I'm sure Tai! If you don't tell me, I'll find out some other way!" Tai ran off to his room. "OK then, you do that," said the almost sprinting Tai. Kari went after him. "Arghhh, Just TELL ME!" She almost made it to him when Tai flung the door open, slammed it behind him, and locked the door. "Dang it Tai! Is it really that bad? Just TELL ME!" She started banging on the door. Tai took the time to sit on the edge of his bed and catch his breathe. Kari was fuming outside his door. "FINE THEN! BE A JERK!" Kari stormed off to the living room. _Seems like I weathered that storm. But, I don't know how I'll react when the news eventually hits everyone about Matt and Sora._ Tai threw himself onto the bed, and looked up at his fan whirling back and forth. _I suppose that's life. All fan's moving at once. But in my life, it seems that if one fan is moving off the tilt, it just may crash down._ With that, a depressed Tai fell asleep, but only for a moment. "AHHHH!!!! OH MY GOD!!! THAT'S HUGE NEWS!!!! CONGRATS!!!!" That is what Tai heard from Kari in the living room. Tai shrug'd it off. "Probably one of her friends got a boyfriend like her!" Tai never did mind that Kari and TK were dating. Heck, they were perfect for each other.... just like himself and Sora. The thought of that just made him feel worse, and he closed his eyes. But, when the eyelids closed, blackness was not there. A picture of Sora was there instead. Sora with the beautiful red hair, which smelt so good. The eyes that made him lose all thought of time and space. The thin lips, where his lips were supposed to be. The body he so longed to have.... and the best quality of Sora.... herself. She loved everything, and wouldn't hurt anyone. She loved him, and he loved her. _Why couldn't I tell her how I felt? Was I scared? I think I loved her too much to tell her. She's too good for me. I just don...._ KNOCK KNOCK His mind was interrupted by a knock at his door. "Hey Tai, it's Sora! She's got huge news! She wants to talk to you!" _Big news eh? I guess they weren't wasting any time._ "OK, hand me the phone" Tai opened the door to a punch in the shoulder. "That's what you get for avoiding my Davis questions!" Kari, looking very satisfied, smiled briefly and handed him the phone. Tai rubbed his shoulder and laughed a bit. "Yeah.... thanks Kari!" Tai took a deep breathe and thought of trying to sound cheery. He knew it'd be hard, but he didn't need to hurt Sora when she was so high (NOT DRUGS!!!)   
  
**Tai :**"Uhhh, hi Sora"  
**Sora :** "Hey Tai! You'd never guess what happened to me"  
**Tai :** "Then why should I try? *chuckle*  
**Sora : ** "Oh you party pooper, just guess!"  
**Tai :** "Uhh, OK! Ummm, you decided to color your hair!"  
**Sora :** "ARE YOU NUTS?!?! I LOVE MY HAIR!!! ACK!"  
**Tai :** "Well, you said I'd never guess. That's something very extreme!"   
**Sora :** "Hmph. I said you'd never guess, not that it is out of the realm of reality"  
**Tai :** "Ok Ok, I get your point. Let's see.... uhhh.... you are getting a visit from Mimi?"  
**Sora :** "Nope, try again!"  
**Tai :** _How long do I have to do this for?_ "Hmmm, you aced that science exam!"  
**Sora : ** "That is nice, but it happens all the time! Try again!"  
**Tai :** "Hmmm, this must be a doozy. Would ya give me a clue?"  
**Sora :** "Uhmm, OK! It has to do with someone you know fairly well!"  
**Tai ** : "Hmmm, something about the digimon?"  
**Sora :** "No no, someone in real life!"  
**Tai :** "OK. Let's see..... hmm..... your mom isn't insane anymore?"  
**Sora : ** "TAI!!! THAT IS NOT FUNNY!"  
**Tai ** : "Oh c'mon, you have to admit that was pretty funny!"  
**Sora :** *laughing* "Well, I suppose I don't HAVE to admit it"  
**Tai ** : "There's the comic I know and love!"  
**Sora :** "Uhhh, yeah, I guess. Well, uhhh, you give up?"  
**Tai :** _Well, I guess now is as good a time as any!_ "Sure, if I'm not gonna get it!"  
**Sora :** "Ok, here goes nothing!"  
**Tai : ** _You don't know the half of it_  
**Sora :** "I'm dating Matt! Oh, I'm so happy! He's so sweet and caring!  
  
With this, Tai's heart got ripped out of his chest. He slumped onto the floor, devastated. He was hoping that somehow, someway, he was wrong. Maybe the shadow wasn't Matt like he thought, maybe it was her mom. Maybe he was wrong. He hoped upon hope.... but it was true. All the facts panned out. She was with Matt, not him, and it crushed him.   
  
**Sora :** "Uhh.... Tai? You still there?"  
**Tai :** "Ohh, I'm sorry. Just picturing you with Matt is kinda weird to me!"  
**Sora :** "OH, AND WHY IS THAT?"  
**Tai : ** "Hey woah! I didn't mean anything by it. Just is weird in my head!"  
**Sora : ** "Oh, it's OK. I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it. So whatta you think?"  
**Tai :** _Oh man, I'm not good at lying!_ "I hope you'll both be very happy!"  
**Sora : ** "........... you didn't mean that, did you?"  
**Tai :** _Oh no.... it didn't work_ "Of course... as long as you are happy, that's all that counts! I gotta go.... see ya! I hope you two have a pleasant evening!"   
  
This wasn't a lie. It was the honest to god truth. He hoped that no harm would ever come to Sora, ever! He loved her too much for that. He may be a jerk sometimes, but in his heart, he just never knew how to tell her.... and he hurt her. He hurt her into the arms of a man who would treat her better. He loves her so much, that if the last thing she needed was him, he'd back away! He could never say it to her or anyone.... but after he hung up the phone, he said it in a soft voice. "Sora, I'm so sorry I couldn't say it before.... I love you!" 


	3. Dreams and Nightmares

Well now, this is starting to get interesting, isn't it? I mean, he can admit it to himself, his love for Sora couldn't be larger. But, will the Crest of Courage shine when he must admit it to others? And, will it shine when it is essential? When he talks to Sora? Stay tuned!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tai had a hard time getting to sleep. The sting of what he, and only he, knew was almost too much for him. He tossed and turned, but nothing worked. Anytime he started into his sleep at all, a vision of Matt and Sora popped into his head, and he would jerk his head up, and sob. His love was driving him mad... and he could not stop it! It scared him, almost to the point of tears. He couldn't stop it. He so wanted the pain to stop, but it wouldn't. His heart had been ripped out, and was inbetween the love of Matt and Sora.... and it tore and ripped, and gave it enough time to heal, just so they could harm him again! Tai was shaking with the pain and fear.... and with that, he forced himself asleep.  
  
Tai awoke on a beach, in the digital world. However, only himself, Matt, and Sora were there..... no Augumon, no Gabumon, no Biyomon. Matt and Sora were yelling something to him. He couldn't quite get it at first.... but his ears focused again. They were yelling "C'mon in! The water is perfect!" Tai was confused. He tried to talk, but his mouth wouldn't move. He didn't know why or how, but he knew something was going to happen. "Tai, what are you doing still on the beach? You said you'd race me!" That was Sora.... the constant competitive nature always made Tai feel great. Tai was going to jump in, but couldn't move. "What, you scared? God man, what is it with you? We told ya, nothing is in this pool! No big Digimon or anything!" That Matt was constantly trying to beat Tai at this or that, ever since that day when Cherrymon told Matt that Tai was standing in his way. Tai thought that Matt never really got over it, and always had some little resentment towards Tai.... although he never told him. "Are we gonna have to come get you?" they both yelled. A large shadow appeared behind them. Tai tried to scream out, but couldn't move his mouth! The shadow was huge, and his arms went across the width of the pool, and put a hand above each of them. A large voice boomed out. "You will have to make a choice NOW!" Just as the voice said that, he pulled both of them under the water.   
  
Tai could now move and speak. "HOLD ON SORA!!!" As Tai jumped into the water, a startling revelation came upon him. _I said Sora! I didn't say anything about Matt!_ This frightened Tai, but still, he rushed out to save Sora. Both were under the water, struggling to get up... however vain it may have been. Tai's mind raced. _You can't die! Not until I tell you how I feel! I'm can't let you die!_ Tai reached Sora, and dove under the water, grabbing her. She wasn't moving... she was lifeless. Tai quickly put her on his back and rushed to the beach. His mind was once again talking to him. _Sora can't die! I won't let her! She is too beautiful, to young, to... Sora to die!_ Tai got her onto the shore. She was blue, and lifeless. Suddenly, his mind jumped. He looked out to see Matt still fighting the force, but losing. He was yelling for help. Tai looked at the lifeless Sora, the women he loved, and turned to Matt. Matt, still yelling, was almost out of breathe. Tai started to run to the water, but stopped himself. He turned back, and ran to Sora. "SORA, YOU CAN'T DIE! MATT, I'M SORRY!" He prepared to do CPR on Sora. Tai was crying now, afraid of what would happen. Afraid that his love would die.... that he would die with her. Suddenly, he couldn't move again. He could speak, but his movement was stopped. He watched as Sora did not breathe, and Matt did not make it to the surface. "HOLD ON MATT! PLEASE DON'T DIE SORA! PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, DON'T DIE!" He was helpless as Matt stopped moving, and Sora died, in his arms. "I'M SORRY MATT! PLEASE, LET ME HELP! I NEED TO HELP SORA! I'M SO SORRY MATT! I NEED TO HELP SORA!"  
  
Tai was awakened by a shaking! He lunged out, and grabbed the body their, and held on tight. "I'M SORRY MATT! YOU CAN'T DIE SORA!" Tai kept repeating it, and never opened his eyes. "Hey Tai, stop. It was a dream!" Still, Tai couldn't stop. "I'M SORRY MATT! SORA CAN'T DIE! I LOVE YOU SORA, I HAVE TO HELP YOU!" "TAI, look at me and open your eyes!" Tai slowly stopped, and opened his eyes. His young sister Kari was standing at his bed side. Tai tightened his grip. "I'M SO SORRY KARI! I COULDN'T SAVE THEM! OH GOD, DO SOMETHING KARI!" "Tai, look around you!" Tai slowly peered at his surroundings. He saw his dresser, his bed, and his sweat covered sheets and pillow. He grabbed Kari and started to cry. First, a few drops, like the beauty of the rain, before the storm. "What is it? What's the matter?" Tai couldn't answer, he was already opening up and letting his emotions finally take front row, as he cried, and cried, and cried some more. Kari, confused, did the only thing she could. She grabbed her brother, and squeezed back.


	4. The Chance he was Looking For!

The trauma Tai just suffered made him see the truth. If he doesn't tell Sora what he feels, and if he doesn't act, he'll freeze, and will lose her, as well as his best friend Matt! First, he has to admit it to a few people, starting with the confused Kari!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"And that is what happened!" Kari gasped and covered her mouth. "Oh my god Tai, no wonder you were so freaked when I woke you up!" Kari seemed to understand this much, and that was good. Tai didn't need to explain any more about that, but he did need to explain something else. "Hey Tai.... when you were going through your weird "episode" there.... you said something that I won't let you forget." Tai seemed a bit confused. "Well, what did I say!" said Tai, somewhat baffled. "OH come on, you know what I mean.... and you still can't say it. You are hopeless!" Tai didn't really remember what happened the night before very well, and was bewildered by the comment. "Kari, I really don't know.... I just remember not being able to save them, that's it!" Kari sighed, and rolled her eyes. "Are you telling the truth Tai?" "I swear it Kari, Scouts honour!" Kari laughed at this. "Tai, we don't have Scouts here, that's America!" Tai became a little agitated. "Alright," he said with sarcasm written all over his face. "On Sabre-Leomon's grave!" Kari seemed satisfied with this, and told him what he needed to hear. "Well, in your fit's of emotion..... you said "I LOVE YOU SORA!" Tai suddenly shuddered, and remembered everything. "OH man, you heard that!" said an embarrassed Tai! "Oh yes... heck, I wouldn't be surprised if Sora didn't hear you!" Tai turned a nice shade of red. "That isn't what I wanted you to hear..." said the now slumping Tai. "What are you talking about! This is perfect! We all knew you loved her.... maybe except Sora, and you couldn't say it! Now, you have, clear as day! You have to tell her Tai, you just go" "NO!!" said an enraged Tai. Kari slunked back a bit... seeming a bit afraid of Tai. Tai's eyes widened when he say the look on her face, and he slumped back into the couch. "Sorry Kari, I'm so sorry!" Tai started to look kinda sad.... and he continued. "It's just..... It's just....." Tai seemed to be searching for the words to best describe how he was feeling. "It's just that.... well..... I love her too much to tell her!" Kari was stunned by this.... he actually said he loved her! "Well then, why not?" pushed Kari, wanting to get what his true feelings were. Tai started to sob, just a little bit, as he talked. "Well..... she loves Matt now, and is happy." He paused to wipe some tears, and Kari sat down beside him on the couch. "She is alot happier with Matt than she ever was with me around. I just don't want to hurt her anymore.... and that means...... *Sniff* that means *sniff* that I gotta let her stay with Matt." Tai broke down, and leaned on Kari. Kari supported his weight, and started talking softly. "Oh my god Tai... I didn't know she meant that much to you. I see what you mean. But Tai, aren't you overlooking that maybe....... you owe her to tell her?" Tai looked up at her, with the red soaked chocolate brown eyes, and seemed to not understand! "Whatta you mean Kari?" said the broken down man. "Well, Sora waited for you, and decided not to anymore. You at least owe it to her that all the waiting wasn't for nothing, right? I mean, she probably feels bad deep inside, just like you!" Kari put her hair through his hair, and straightened it out, to produce that normal, wacky look it usually has. "Kari, I don't know if I can do it. I mean, wouldn't it just screw her up more?" Kari thought for a quick second, and gave a quick response. "Maybe..... but it'll be better in the long run if you do, I'm sure of that!" Tai still wasn't sure... not that if it was the right thing, but if he could do it! "I just don't know if I can physically do it! I mean, what if I choke and just end up hurting her to the point of no return.... then I can't even be her friend." He didn't like that thought, and almost began to sob again. "Hey, don't say that!" She tapped him on the chest. "You see that! That is where the crest of courage is.... right in your heart. You'll do it..... just like you always did!" With that, she left Tai alone to think of how he was to do this feat...... especially, when he wasn't sure what to do, or if he could do it!   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"He really did that! Wow... it's about damn time too!" said TK. Obviously, there was no way to avoid it.... Kari had to tell someone, and of course, it had to be T.K! "You promise you won't tell?" said a concerned Kari. TK crooked his neck down, and replied with a simple pleasant kiss. "You got my word Kari." Kari really loved the way TK liked to reply to her concerns. "You POSITIVE?" she said, with a coy look on her face. "Ok Kari, now you are just trying to get me to kiss you, aren't you?" Kari grabbed TK's collar, and made him sorta slouch over. "Boy, you are smart." she said, as she met with TK's lips. After the kiss, they put their arms around each other, and focused a little more on the problem with Tai. "I don't know who to root for! I mean, Tai and Sora are meant to be together.... but this is the first time in a long time I've seen Matt be 100% happy... and I don't want that to end either" A long sigh escaped TK's mouth, and a face of extreme relaxation replaced it. Kari just gave a little smile. "After what I heard..... there is no denying it now. Tai loves her more than life itself....." said a happy Kari. Together, they walked.... in no particular direction, no destination determined.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sora cheered as Matt suddenly went into a long solo. _He sounded great like normal,_ thought Tai. He had taken Sora to the concert, because he had to practice before, and he does not like distractions. Sora had complained, but Matt had the perfect response. "If you were here, you think I'd get much practicing done?" Matt always had the smart, sexy little sayings. Sora ran over to him, gave him a peck on the cheek, and started out. "Hey Matt, I'll get Tai to take me over to your concert!" Matt replied with a simple "Yeah, whatever!"   
  
Tai was surprised to get a call from Sora. He couldn't do what he wanted on the phone, it was one of those person to person things. She asked him to take her to Matt's concert, like always. He said yes, and they were off to listen to Matt. On the way their, Tai started to say something. "Sora, I have something I gotta tell you.... but I don't know what it will do..... to us..." Sora looked him in the eyes, and a look of almost fear crossed her face. "Well, what is it Tai?" Tai thought he could start telling her everything..... just as a car screeched by them, splashing Sora. "Oh god, my favourite outfit!" Tai immediately took of his jacket and placed it across her shoulders. As he came by, he got a whif of that hair he loved so much, and almost melted. "Oh Tai, you didn't need to do that. The inside of your jacket will get all wet" Tai was thinking ,_if only I could be the one to give you my jacket on cold dates... I would use all the jackets in the world._ "Nah, it's OK! Look at that sky. It's beautiful... a perfect day. I don't even know why I brought my jacket. To tell you the truth, I was a little warm in it. Now, it can serve a good use. IT can be used for you to warm up.... and hopefully to not ruin your favourite outfit." Sora smiled that smile that makes the world turn faster, and gave Tai a quick peck on the cheek. "That's sweet. Thank you Tai." Tai felt electricity from the peck. He wanted to feel the full electricity of a real kiss. He knew he had to say something, or do something before anything much else happened!  
  
The concert ended, and Sora, as always, jumped onto the stage to give her main squeeze a squeeze. "Hey Matt, great show!" said Tai, with all the enthusiasm in the world. He, of course, meant it. He hated to admit it, but he thought Matt was really good. Tai cheered just as the rest of them did. "Oh, it was nothing that a future SUPER-STAR couldn't handle!" Sora gave him a small elbow to the gut. "A little ahead of yourself, aren't we?" said Sora. They were almost to kiss, when a man came from behind. "Matt, can I have a word with you?" Matt broke off the kiss before it started. "Well.... I suppose so, but who are you?" The man handed Matt a buisness card. "My name is Masahari Kojino, a record dealer. You got some great talent kid, and I'd like it if we could speak more about your future plans." Matt's eyes beamed with excitment. Sora sighed a little, and told Matt, "Matt, I'm gonna go on home. I can see this conversation will take awhile!" Matt looked at her for a moment, said "Thanks, call ya later?" and turned back to the record dealer.... all in one fluid motion, it seemed. Sora walked up to Tai. "Tai, can you walk me home? There are usually all these freaks and weirdo's out after late concerts, and I need a strong man with me to protect me" she said, half laughing. Tai flexed and said, "Well, if you need a big strong man, you got the right person!" A laugh came from behind. It was Kari. "Kari? You came to this? I thought you and TK had plans" Kari walked over to Tai, and said, "These were our plans. Just because we are younger than you guys doesn't mean we have to make younger plans than you!" Kari was almost yelling, when TK came from behind. "Ahh, don't worry about her Tai... she doesn't mean anything by it" Tai didn't take it seriously, and in fact, laughed a hearty laugh, which he hadn't done for quite awhile. "Well, we must be getting on our way," said Tai, escorting Sora off.   
  
Tai acted like a fool almost all the way to Sora's house. He would walk in front of her, with his arms crossed, looking at everyone suspiciously. And if anyone came within 2 meters of Sora, he'd say something like "Move it! Watch the hands! HEY, I'm on to you" amoungst other stupid things. Tai had done something he hadn't done in a long time... and that was make Sora laugh. Sora's laughter was music to Tai's ears. He thought that an orchestra of angels couldn't even touch the voice of Sora.... nevermind the laugh! As they approached Sora's house, the heaven opened up, and a little shower started. "Well Mr. Bodyguard slash Meteor-ologist.... it seems that the forecasted beautiful weather was wrong!" Tai laughed to himself, and then said, "Well, at least you are gonna be alright... you still have my jacket. I'll be soaked by the time I get ho.... oh man!" He just noticed that Sora did not have the jacket on, but had it across her arm. "Man, it's gonna be a cold walk the rest of the way home!" Tai knew that the night was soon gonna get colder, and with rain, that meant a miserable walk. Sora then spoke up. "Well, since you've treated me to such a divine evening, why don't you just stick it out in my house until either your jacket is dry, or the rain let's up?" Tai was a little taken back by this.... and simply said , "sure"  
  
As they got to the house, the rain turned into a storm, with lighting and thunder to boot. They had the jacket above their heads as they ran to the balcony. "Well, we are here!" said a soaked Sora. Tai was panting slightly, and responded "Yeah, guess so" Sora opened the door, and found that the power was out. "Oh great, now we can't use the dryer, guess you may just have to wait it out" Tai's heart jumped slightly, and slowly, they walked in.


	5. Tai and Sora : Match Made in Heaven, or ...

Is this the beginning, or the end for Tai? Tai has got his shot...... the gods seem to be shinning on him. Now, will the Crest of Courage, and his inner-most self, be able to do the one thing he couldn't? Read, and we will see!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tai walked into the darkened house. It was hard to see, and he bumped into a door. "OWW!" was the response he gave to this. "Hold on a sec. Tai... I'll light these candles." She gingerly slide across the carpet, as to not step on anything. Tai followed in step, and made sure to follow her tracks. "Alright, almost there. Ahhh... there it is!" Tai looked up. A lovely 5 leafed candle set was on top of the China Hutch. "Hey Tai. Give me a hand with this!" Tai looked to Sora, seeing she needed to be lift up. Tai's knees started to give a bit, and all he did was give a rhapsy "Sure" for a response. Slowly, he put his hands just above her nicely curved hips, and held on. He felt as if the world spun round. _My god.... I just wish I could do this everyday,_ was his thought. As he thought more and more about her nice.... curves..... Sora broke in. "OK, lift me up now." Tai was more than ready. He gently started to rise her into the air, and was dumbfounded. Her shirt had raised a bit, showing off her sexy stomach. Not exactly a 6 pack, but nice, strong abs she possessed. The curves on the sides of her abs made a line up into the concealed part of her chest, which could only leave Tai to his imagination. He tried hard not to think about it, because he almost dropped her when he did. "Alright Tai, I got it. Now, lower me back down" Tai was disappointed as the stomach disappeared under her shirt once again, and slowly, he lowered her to the ground. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" said Sora. Sora's eyes sparkled against the lustre of the old candle-centerpiece. "Yes," said Tai as he looked into her eyes. "Very beautiful indeed"   
  
Sora lit the 5 candles, and started over towards the fridge. "Well," she started, "if the power is out, we might as well find something to pass the time. And, the fridge wouldn't be working, so we should try and eat anything that will go bad in a day" That was Sora.... always thinking. Always thinking of how to take advantage of a lowly situation, and try and find light in all the dark. Tai loved this about her. He loved the fact that nobody could be down around her. She lightened everyones lives.... especially his. She seemed to be his only light right now. "Hmmm," she said looking down into the fridge. "It seems that we are almost on empty in here... mom needs to go shopping soon...." Tai bent over and took a look with her. He was inches from her face... her beautiful, vibrant face. He couldn't even begin to fathom what it would be like to kiss her. He thought that it would be like kissing an angel, but as he stared at her lovely face..... the lovely line her jaw made, the way her bottom lip was just a little poofy, and the way her nose was perfectly centered in her face, her perfect eyes... he realized that no angel could look that good.... only Sora could.  
  
They started to have a drink from the Coke that was in the fridge, when she seemed to dance over to the couch, and flop onto it. She sat there cross-legged, and drank her Coke. Tai followed and fell onto the opposite side of the couch. She gave a sigh of satisfaction. "Tai, what do you think this night was like?" Tai thought what to say. Normally, he would have acted on impulse, but he had to think. If he doesn't, he may say the one thing to drive her away. Thinking this, he almost psyched himself right into a coma! "Tai? Tai? Hello, Earth to Tai?" Tai shook his head clean, and responded. "Well..... if I had to say a day.... I'd say today it is like our first day in the digiworld" Sora seemed a little mystified by this. "How-so Tai?" Tai collected his thoughts, and said this. "Well.... it's just that well, our first day in the digiworld, everything kinda flowed into itself." Sora yawned, and seemed to nod in agreement. "I mean, isn't it just a bit odd that I take you to the concert, take you home, only to find I have to stay here for awhile, in a power outage none-the-less?" Sora nodded, and shivered a moment. "What's up Sora?" said Tai. "I don't know, I'm a little cold I guess." Tai got up. "Well, want me to get you a blanket or what?" Sora shook her head. "No, that's ok. Just sit back down" Tai was a little taken back by the request, but was fairly eager to complete it. As long as he was close to Sora, it did not matter if it was -1000000. He would be fine, as long as Sora was with him. He slid back into the divot his body made on the couch, and Sora quickly came and got close to him. Sora sighed again. "See? Now we both get warmed up" Tai was so nervous, he turned into a board. He tensed up, and almost refused to move. Sora was relaxed as could be, and slowly, Tai started to get the same way. He slowly put an arm around her, just below her shoulder, along the side of her chest. She grabbed his arm, and held onto it. Tai's heart jumped 5 miles. _This is what my dreams are made of. This is the way we were destined to be together. I have to feel this..... I just have to. If my life isn't like this, it isn't worth living._With that thought, Tai had made his decision. He had to tell her, and had to tell her tonight. With a small sigh, and a smile on Tai's face, the two partners of destiny fell asleep in each other's arms. 


	6. 

OMG!!!! THEY ARE SLEEPING TOGETHER!!! LEMON EVERYONE!!!! J/K Anyway, it seems that Tai is making all the right moves. All that's left is for him to muster up enough courage and say the right things. Then, it will be left to Sora!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Mmmm..." said an awaking Sora. She grabbed the arm that was in front of her, and noticed it was not Matt's..... it was Tai's! "Oh my god!" she said, startled. She got up, and started to panic. Tai opened his eyes slightly. It was still dark, so his eyes took a moment to adjust. "Oh my god, oh my god! What did we so Tai?" Tai looked at her rather confused. He took a look at his watch. "Hmm.... 2:00 am..... we didn't sleep for too long, did we?" Sora was too busy freaking out to hear him. "I can't believe we did that... oh my GOD!" Tai looked at his watch again..... "What's the problem? It's only like 2.. what's the problem?" Sora looked at him, frenzy in her eyes. "WE SLEPT TOGETHER!!!!! THAT'S WHAT!!!" Tai laughed very hardily. "Uhh Sora? We fell asleep on the couch together at about 1..... we didn't do anything. We fell asleep..... what's wrong?" Sora sighed, and a huge wave a relief went through her body. Sora plopped back onto the couch, beside Tai. Tai put his arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry Sora. I would never do that to you, and to Matt. Well... at least not in the situation we are all in now." Sora closed her eyes again. "What do you mean Tai?" _Oh shit... did I say that out loud?_ Tai got flustered.. and started to stutter. "Well... uh... what-what I mean is.... umm..." Sora's eyes met with Tai's... and Tai totally lost himself. As he stared into her beautiful eyes, the words came naturally to him. "What I mean is, you 2 are going out. I'd never try anything with you. We've been through too much for me to hurt you like that." Sora seemed to fly at this little speech. "Yeah.... continue Tai" said a now very intrigued Sora. He looked to the ground, thinking of what to say. His eyes slowly came up, looking over Sora as he did. _God, is she ever sexy. I need her. She completes me..... and I have to tell her!_ Tai met her gaze straight and true, and started what was to be perhaps the best, or the worst, thing to ever happen to him.  
  
"Well Sora. I guess now is as good of time as any. How to start though...." Sora seemed to be almost frightened. "Just talk," she said, running her lovely fingers through his brown hair. "OK Sora..... but I don't know what will happen." He wiped his brow, and kept his hand on his right brow. "Sora.... we've known each other since we were about 3..... and I think we've had a good relationship until we hit the digital world. When we got there..... I dunno... I started to be a jerk. I felt I had to lead.... which may have gone to my head. I forgot that everyone had feelings... and well.... I acted like a jerk.... esspecially to you." He looked at her, with tears in his eyes. He continued... at a slower pace.... "I've always thought of you as maybe a sister...... I mean, I loved you and treated you like a sister. I was ALWAYS mean to you..... and I'm so sorry. Oh god, I'm so sorry Sora" The tears were coming down rather freely now. Sora just nodded, said nothing, and wondered where this was going. "Up until about maybe 2 years ago... I was horrible, and made you feel bad. I mean, you didn't want to be near me, because I hurt you too much. But, it was then that I started to notice the change in my feelings to you" Sora's eyes became widened a bit, but she still said nothing. Tai saw this, and decided that he couldn't stop now, so he continued. "I started to think more of you as just a girl, instead of like a sister. Then, even that changed. I think we both knew it, but I wasn't ready for it. Oh god, how I wish I was ready for it!" Sora seemed almost on a distant planet.... but said "ready for what?" Her eyes said it all. She was almost ready to cry as well. This just made Tai feel more like crying, and so he did, as he started his final little speech. "I wasn't ready for you! I just couldn't take the fact that I may have been well..... I guess.... attracted to you. And now.... when I'm more than ready..... I've hurt you too much, and I don't know if I can get you back." Tai was now crying freely, as he was finally expressing his true feelings, Sora was in amazement and asked simply "What do you mean Tai?" Tai cleared the roaming tears from his face, and said something so simple, yet so beautiful. "I mean that now, I'm finally ready to do this." He got off the couch, and onto his knees. "Sora.... I love you! I've loved you since the day I met you. I love everything about you. You brighten up my life! You are the sexiest, loveliest, most beautiful woman on this planet. I'm so crazy for you, I see you in everything beautiful in this world. I love your hair, and your body, and I love you! I love the way you are always making everyone feel good, making everyone see the brightest part of everything in the world. Nobody can be down when they see you, because you are Sora. You are the best part of everything in life. You are the best part of my life. You are the only thing in my life. Oh Sora, I LOVE YOU!" Sora was crying now, seeing Tai open his heart to her. Tai wanted to hug her, but she pushed away. "OH god Tai! I don't know! I have to think about this!" With tears in her eyes, she rushed to her room. Tai, still sobbing away at the flood of emotion he showed, had left out one thing. _And Sora..... I can't live without you!_


	7. 

That was fairly intense for me to write. I mean, I've just started this Romance stuff... and I'm already writing like this?! My friends are joking about how much of a romantic I really am. It doesn't bother me though, cause they are right.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_Why now? Why not a week ago, a century ago.... anytime but now!?_ Sora was on her bed, face in her pillow, trying to sort out the huge events that just transpired. Tai was still sitting in her living room, and would until she came up with a decision. That's just the way he is..... Sora wiped away the few tears still on her face, and started to think. _"I' m so confused. I mean, would Tai go all that way if he didn't mean it? I had waited so long for him to say it.... and I gave up on him right before he did it. I just don't know. Can I trust him? He's hurt me so much over the last 2 years... and if I get serious with him.... I just don't know if I can be hurt by him again. It will destroy me.............."_ Her mind trailed off.... and she started to just listen to the sound of her heart.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_"Did I do the right thing? It's hard to believe I did..... if it made her cry like that. Oh man, that was almost too much on me.... to see her cry like that. Were those cries of pain though?"_ Tai seemed more confused than Sora. He slowly got off his knees, and laid back on the couch. He tried to just shut out his mind, and maybe fall asleep. He couldn't, as his mind wouldn't. _"Was that the right thing? Did I say the right thing? Will she take me back? God, I hope she does..... but..... what if she doesn't?"_ His body suddenly froze, as he looked at the concept of her saying no. Seeing her coming out, so beautiful, so angelic.... and saying "I'm sorry..... but Tai...... I can't forgive you. I just can't" Then, seeing her back away, back into Matt's awaiting arms. Tai started to sweat, and started to shake. He looked over at the kitchen, and saw a huge butcher knife right there. He was about to get up when he forced himself out of his trance. "Oh god, what was I about to do?" whispered Tai to himself. _I couldn't do that. After all I put Sora through, I shouldn't even think about it! No, I won't! I refuse!_ "NO WAY!" he yelled suddenly. "I won't do that..... not now, not ever. If it happens, I've gotta live on for all those who love me..... even if it isn't the one I truly love back...." Tai started thinking about her saying no... and started to sob._"Please God.... if there is a god. Please, let the right thing happen! I don't know what the right thing is.... but make sure it happens."_ With that, the cold, damp Tai fell asleep on the couch.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sora was awakened by a beam of sunlight in her eye. The red, tear stained eye opened, and immediately closed, and Sora put her covers over her head. With eyes closed, she shut her blinds. "Umm... ohh...." was the response morning got from Sora. She looked around to see her clock blinking at "2:15 am". She took a look at her watch. "hmmm, 6:25" she said rather sleepily. She started to remember what happened the night before, and just the same time, fell back on her bed. _"Aww man.... what am I gonna do? Did Tai leave? I gotta make a decision....."_ Her mind started replaying the night before.... seeing if there was any sign in Tai that he may not have meant it... what he said... the whole speal. She groaned a bit.... _"Oh god, he meant it too. This is it for him. That was his last shot at me. I just don't know...... will he keep his word? Will he love me? Will he do all that, while not hurting me?"_ Sora began to cry again...... because she didn't want to think about the answer. She didn't want to do this. She hoped that Tai never did love her, and that she wouldn't have to face this. She, most of all, did not want to hurt him the way he hurt her.... because nobody deserved that..... not even Tai..... She replayed everything that ever happened between them in her mind, over and over, and thought of last night about 20 times..... over and over, back through front, and never strayed from her bed until 8:00. At 8:00, she arose from her bed, and started to get dressed. _"This is the right thing, I know it. I have looked at it over and over... and this is the way it's gotta be. Sorry... but this is something I have to do"_ With that thought, she got into her best attire, and opened the door of her room. She opened it slowly, and slowly, she got into the hall-way, and released the door. The door slowly closed, as if it were the door-way to her heart. She made her choice... the door was now closed....  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She made her way slowly down the hall-way, as if she may have wanted to leave herself time to turn back, and think it through. She wanted to do the right thing. She wanted to give herself all the time she needed while slowly wandering down the hall towards the destiny that awaited. She knew that Tai couldn't have left.... he wouldn't have in this situation. _"Fighting Etemon... Myotismon..... Dark Masters. Wrestling over whether the Skull-Greymon stuff was his fault... all of that must have been easy compared to this. I had never saw Tai cry at all... through all of that. But, even at the beginning of his fight here, he cried. I have never seen that from him...... he never cried.... which is what showed me that.... this IS the battle for him. Those Digital Battles were easy compared to this. Dark Masters were nothing..... that was a physical thing. He never let his emotions rule him. Maybe that's why he never knew how to say what he did....... he had to let his emotions rule, instead of pushing them aside. _  
  
She was right in front of him. He was sleeping, but very awkwardly. She could tell that he had been tossing and turning all night.... and he was in a cold sweat the entire night. He was a wreck... and for good reason. He never did that before... and really, it scared him. For only the second time in his life, he was scared..... almost beyond consolling. But, he did it, and now, he will see if it payed off. Sora gave a little cough, and Tai started to stir. He began to open his eyes, and a dull shadow was their. Then, he heard that voice. "Tai? You awake?" Tai smiled when he heard the voice. He always loved that voice. His eyes opened wider, and the view he saw took his breathe away. There, right in front of him as he woke up, was an angel! Not just an angel.... but the angel that he loved. "hmm... Sora? Ohh........" said Tai, as he stood up slightly. Tai suddenly realized that she must have made a decision. Tai looked at her straight in the eyes, with those pleading chocolate brown eyes, and made Sora know what he wanted...... an answer. He moved over, to let her sit down, but she didn't. With a long sigh... she started.  
  
"Tai....... last night, you proved to me just how brave you are. All that in the digital world was a must... and you did it. But, last night, you put all of it... your entire LIFE out on a limb.... my limb to be exact. I saw it in your eyes.... you really do care. You do love me, and god, I love you too!" Tai closed his eyes, and let the tears come. He had done it, or so he thought. He got up to hug Sora, and she stopped him. "I'm sorry!" Tai crumpled to his knees. He couldn't believe it. _NO! What the hell?_ He put his head down, and started to cry. But, Sora lifted his head. His head arose, and saw that Sora had a small smile on her face, and her eyes were beaming. Then, with a sigh of almost confidence, she said "I'm sorry........ Matt" Tai's eyes widened.... and 2 tears went down Sora's face. The rolled along her cheek bones, down to her chin. They met, and fell off her face, and onto Tai's forehead. She was smiling, and crying. Tai got up, and did the same thing. Smiled, and let his tears speak for themselves. He put his arms around her neck, and squeezed. He closed his eyes, and just let the feeling embrace his body. This was it..... it worked. Tears were streaming down both their faces, and pooling on their shoulder. "Thank you," whispered Tai into Sora's ear. "Tai, it was always you," she whispered back. They pulled back, and Sora's hand caressed his face. She slowly pulled his face towards hers, and kissed him. At first, Tai seemed almost reluctant..... but then his lips opened, allowing the kiss to follow through. After what seemed like an eternity, they slowly pulled apart, and Tai simply said, "That's what the kiss of an angel is like...." They hugged again, and the light shone through onto them, through the crack of the blinds. The gods were smiling on them.... and the light couldn't have shone any brighter!


	8. Destiny!

They are together.... like it should be! I am a Taiora lover... so it has to be this way. The way the god's meant it to be. This Chapter is about Tai and Matt.....  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"YEAH!!!! WAY TO GO MATT!!!!" Sora and Tai were both screaming for the great performance that Matt gave. Matt and Tai hadn't talked much since Sora had made her choice a week ago.... so it was only natural that their eventual meeting would be at a concert. After the show, Sora and Tai, arm in arm, walked up to congratulate Matt. "Great show Matt!" said an excited Sora. Sora gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and ran off to see everyone else.... Kari and TK, Izzy... all of them... to tell more of the whole ordeal. As she ran off, Tai said "Don't tell them too much! It's not that big of a deal!" With that, he turned to Matt. "Hey Matt, great show!" Matt looked at the ground, and responded with a slight "Thanks" Tai was a little mad at this, and just came out and said it. "Look Matt... we are gonna have to talk about this sometime... might as well be know... no-body is around" Matt looked around, and saw that nobody was around. Matt sighed, and started.  
  
They started walking over to put away his guitar. "Tai.... I'm not mad at you" Tai looked at him kinda bewildered... and with that funny, goofy smile, asked "Umm... why not?" Matt looked over to where Sora was standing. "Well... you put your ass out there. Man, I don't think I've ever been so proud of you." Tai blushed for a moment.... hearing this from his best friend. "Well... I just mean that you finally went for it. For the longest time, we all wondered when you would. You didn't for the longest time, we thought you gave up! Then, she asked me out. Heh... kinda ironic that is what made you do it." Tai laughed a minute, and gave a simple "yeah" for a response. Matt continued. "I dunno if any of us could hand our entire life over to the person they loved..... but you did... and well... she made her choice." Tai looked at Matt... and saw a single tear flow down his face. "Tai...... don't let go" Sora ran over, and put her arm around Tai's hip. Tai, returning the favor, put his arm around her neck. He looked at those Angel eyes.... and replied "Don't worry Matt.... I won't" With that, the 2 guys did their tradition hand shake, and Tai and Sora left.  
  
On the way home, Sora asked, "What did you mean "Don't Worry Matt"? What were you talkin about?" Tai looked into the star-filled sky, and then into his heaven.... Sora. As he lost himself in her gorgeous eyes... he replied "We were talking about destiny" Sora pulled Tai close, and gave him a kiss. As Tai melted... they continued walking. And, as they walked in silence, arm in arm... Sora could only think of one thing. _"I could wait an eternity for destiny.... Tai" _


	9. Author's Note

Just a note to everyone, I just HTML-ed this entire story, I believe it looks alot better, and makes more sense now. So, read and review. Note, this was pretty much just to bump it up to the top of the search list..... heh 


End file.
